fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Vision
Vision is an American basic cable and satellite television channel founded and controlled by TechKon and co-controlled by Chaossy, who specializes in the RaGE-Typewriter division. The channel is owned by Viacom International Media Networks and programmed by Typewriter Productions, along with the RaGE-Typewriter division of RaGE Media Group mainly controlling the anime and film division. The programming is considerably varied but mainly focuses on adult animated shows with themes of absurd humor and/or drama. Vision has also indulged in the realms of action movies, anime, live-action, and many other genres. See the official and current schedule for Vision on this spreadsheet. History Creation and development 2004-08 Vision was launched in November of 2004 by TechKon along with a team of members from Typewriter Productions based in Stamford, Connecticut, which became the main production arm for the channel. It was relatively low budget at the time of launch but still managed to be viewed and loved by thousands upon millions as time went on. The logo for the channel started off as a basic text with a futuristic-style font type displaying the channel's name with the "O" having a dot in the middle of it, depicting it as an eye. This connects to the channel's name, since an eye operates human vision. You can see the logo in this section of the gallery page. The programming began with various adult animated series during day and night along with a kids' cartoons block to air every morning. The target audience of the channel was normally ages 13 to 21, but soon shifted to older audiences with the introduction of more adult series to the channel. The morning kids' block was taken off the channel in May of 2005, but would make a return in December of 2007. The block was viewed more as a nostalgia trip to the 90's/early 2000's for young adults that grew up in that time period, rather than just a source of entertainment for a target demographic of young children. (ages 6-12) The creator of the channel confirmed this at a Vision press conference at Comic-Con 2008. In March of 2006, the Vision website (us.vision.tv) was introduced. It featured many convenient things for a fan of the channel such as a livestream, free episodes and clips to watch, a list of every current and upcoming program, and more. It has gained many more features over the years, such as a radio, a merchandise store, etc. In August of 2007, the first international channel for Vision was launched to provide programming for the U.K. and Ireland, called Vision British Isles. 2008-12 In January of 2008, Vision's budget had increased since launch as the channel had become more successful over the years. As a result of this, the developers of Vision figured it was time for a rebrand, which is exactly what they did. The logo was changed, and the bumpers, ads, and even the website had a more sleek, modern, and colorful feel to them. Following the budget increase, Vision had switched to a fullscreen, 720p broadcast in August of 2008. In April of 2009, Vision had finally switched to a 1080p format. (more soon) 2012-14 2014-present Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Vision Galleries Main article: Vision/Gallery International United Kingdom Main article: Vision (British Isles) Also known as Vision UK & Ireland, the channel was launched in the summer of 2007 and was the beginning of international availability of Vision. It features most of the original American programming but also multiple animated British series. owns the channel along with Typewriter Productions being the main production arm. Oceania Main article: Vision (Australia & New Zealand) Being the second Vision international channel, Vision Australia & New Zealand was launched in January of 2009 and is also known as Vision Oceania. (more soon) Spain Main article: Vision (Spain) TBA Canada Main article: Vision (Canada) Vision Canada was launched in 2013 and featured mostly Canadian shows and Vision original series. In mid 2014, the channel started to acquire more comedy shows and mystery programming. In 2016, RaGE Media took control of the programming, while the channel is still owned by Typewriter. France Main article: Vision (France) TBA Northeast Europe Main article: Vision (Scandinavia) Vision Nordic is an upcoming international channel to be launched in December of 2017. It will broadcast in Sweden, Norway, and Finland, and is owned by . Vision website Main article: Vision website Rating System Vision's rating system unique from any other network was implemented in 2012, with permission gained from the FCC and Viacom. It has been used in every program on the channel ever since. See the gallery for these ratings here. *'TV-E: '''For all ages. Only used for programs that could be shown to all ages, or children under the age of 5. No subratings used. *'TV-E5: For ages 5 and up, only allows the 'V '''subrating for very mild and/or fantasy violence. *'TV-E8: 'For ages 8 and up, only allows the '''V '''subrating for mild violence. *'TV-PG: 'Parental guidance suggested. Allows all subratings in mild to moderate forms. *'TV-13: 'For ages 13 and up. Allows all subratings in moderate to intense forms. *'TV-15: 'For ages 15 and up. Allows all subratings in moderate to very intense forms. *'TV-MA: 'Intended for adults, 17 and up. Allows all subratings in very intense to graphic/extreme forms. Subratings *'A: 'Discriminatory and/or offensive themes *'D: 'Suggestive dialogue *'L: 'Profanity *'S: 'Sexual situations *'U: 'Drug use *'V: 'Violence Blocks *'Cartoon Throwback: 'This block airs classic Nick and Cartoon Network shows from the 90's and early 00's. It's not necesarily aimed at kids, but as more of a throwback and nostalgia trip to the golden age of cartoons for young adults who remember them. It lasts from 5 AM to 11 AM EST on normal days, but lasts only from 5 to 7 AM EST on Saturdays to make room for Rising Sun. *'Sitcom Sit-down: 'This block airs programs appropriate for daytime airing, around a TV-PG to low TV-15 rating. It lasts from 11 AM to 6 PM EST every day. *'Raunchy Classics: 'A block that airs programs with a high TV-13 to TV-15-DLSV ratings. These programs aired are usually earlier episodes of long-running classics with the aforementioned TV rating, such as South Park, Family Guy, etc. It lasts from 6 to 11 PM EST. *'Late Night: 'This block will normally only air programs that have ratings of TV-15-DLSV up to TV-MA-ALSUV. This block airs from 10 PM to 3 AM EST everyday except for Saturday (Sundown). *'Uncut Hell: 'The title says it all. This 2-hour block from 3 to 5 AM EST every night, shows only uncut/uncensored programs, excluding some sexual content. Only TV-MA programs are aired. *'Rising Sun: 'Rising Sun is a Saturday morning action block from 7 to 11 AM EST that focuses on syndicated action programming, mostly Japanese anime. You can find the lineup here. *'Sundown: '''Sundown is an Saturday night block from 10 PM to 3 AM EST that focuses on films, anime films, and anime premieres. You can find the lineup here. Former blocks * '''Cult Theatre (formally Wednesday Night Theatre from 2006-2007, Wednesday Night Cult from 2007-2010, and Thursday Morning Cult Theatre from 2010-2011) is an cult film orientated block that aired on Wednesday nights, and later Thursday early mornings. The block was produced by Mystical Entertainment, and later on were produced in house by Typewriter Productions. The presentation usually started around 10:30p-12a, depending on if the film is a premiere or not. It was filmed in various soundstages across CBS Studio City during it's lifetime. The block aired from 2006-2013, with the last year produced in house. * RaGE Action (formally Anime Action from 2005-2006, Anime Nights from 2006-2008, and RaGE Anime Nights from 2008-2009) is an action orientated block that aired on Friday, and later Saturday nights that aired from 2005-2012. The block was produced by Mystical Entertainment from the start of the block until 2008, when RaGE Media took over controlling the block. The block was canceled on December 29th (technically December 30th) due to low ratings, and due to the rise of the recently revived block, Toonami, but RaGE Media would stay working with Vision afterwards, and would produce Rising Sun and Sundown for the channel in 2014 and 2015, respectively. The block aired from 6p-9p every Friday night from April 2005 to mid July, when it was changed to be a late night block from 11p-3a. from June 2005 to October 2006. Starting in November of 2006, the block was switched to Saturday late nights from 10p-2a. The block expanded in January of 2008, when it was getting better ratings to 9p-3a. By the end of 2011, the block lost some timeslos due to lower ratings, and the final timeslot for the block was from 12a-1:30a. During a late 2011 episode of Virtual Breakfast, it was announced that RaGE Action would shut down by the end of December 2012. * Anime Action Mornings is an anime orientated block that aired on Saturday early mornings starting from December of 2006 to July of 2009 before being silently canceled and replaced with normal programming. The block normally airs reruns of shows that aired on network TV, and had new episodes of Dueler starting in late June of 2009, when Dueler wasn't as popular as it been in 2006. Most of the time the block is used to burn off long lasting programming on Anime Action. The block's timeslot was 4am-6am for the first few months, then it was 4am to 8am starting in March 2007 until February 2009, then starting in March of 2009, ANM lost an hour so it was only from 4am-7am. Special events * Throwback Day: To celebrate Vision's tenth anniversary on November 17, 2014, Vision had a "throwback" day, bringing back their old look and logo from 2004, and airing the original classic shows from when it first started. *'Independence Day: '''Every year on the fourth of July, Many Independence Day-themed episodes of many shows on Vision are aired. *'Thanksgiving Day: 'Every year on Thanksgiving Day, Vision celebrates with a marathon of a voted show that airs from 8 PM to midnight. In 2013, the chosen show was StickWar. In 2012, it was King of the Hill. On the Vision website, there is a poll to vote for which show for the Thanksgiving marathon will be chosen. The poll has 5 choices. You are allowed to change your vote. Also, from 5 PM to 8 PM, non-stop Thanksgiving-themed episodes are shown. *'Merry Vismas: 'Every year, Christmas is celebrated on Vision with many Chistmas-themed episodes from December 20th at 8 AM EST to December 25th at 10 PM EST, along with a movie formatted for television afterwards. This event became official on Christmas of 2006. *'Movie Month: 'September is Vision's movie month, a month where the most movies are aired. At least 1 or 2 movies are shown every weekend, while the rest of the year, only 1 movie is shown every 2 or 3 months. *'Halloweek: 'Each year from October 24th to 31st, Vision premieres a Halloween-themed episode marathon of various shows each day, along with a horror movie feature presentation on Halloween day. *'Spring Break: 'On the 2nd and 3rd weeks of March every year, Vision celebrates spring break by showing marathons of random shows, exclusive online episodes and clips, new merchandise, a chance to win tickets for a tropical vacation, teasers for new seasons, and more. *'Asian Horror Movie Month: '''Every Saturday night on Sundown during October, and after anime dub premieres, Vision is the home of four hours of horror, in live action format and animated format form Asia. Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Vision Category:Typewriter Productions Category:Television Channels